Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking rotational suspension training system used as exercise equipment.
Background Art
Some conventional resistance training systems rely on a user's bodyweight to supply the main force of resistance via the user suspending from a strap, cable or cord. Conventional suspension training systems that allow a user to perform exercises using a strap, cable or cord do not enable the strap, cable or cord to be anchored in a fixed position, or if the strap, cable or cord can be anchored, it can only be fixed at a single point via, for example, features associated with the strap itself (such as the introduction of a loop on the strap through which a pin is inserted), or they do not allow for the length of the strap, cable or cord to be adjusted. For example, when a strap in these systems is anchored, the strap is then fixed in position and the length(s) of the free end(s) of the strap cannot be changed. These restrictions prevent the user from performing the full breadth of exercises possible, including exercises that employ a user's body weight and those that employ a suspended weight, or both, under the widest possible conditions while using the broadest range of anchor points possible.